Superhero
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Sasuke in spandex. Need I say more?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Superhero**

* * *

"You have _got _to be kidding me! Superman dies from a _rock_!" A 7 year old, Sakura, argued. "Batman is _waaaayyy _cooler."

Scowl. "Tch. Whatever. At least Superman has SUPER POWERS!"

"Yeah. Superman _needs _powers to save the world. Batman, on the other hand, can save the world _without _powers." Sakura grinned sheepishly, as she flaunted off her brand new, yellow, utility belt.

Sasuke raised a brow, as the wind began to blow his red cape, furiously. "Shut up." Sasuke, another 7 year old, commented, as he tried to calculate the _perfect_ piece of liable information to beat the pink headed girl.

Pout.

"You don't have to be so mean, when you are wrong."

"Whatever."

A girlish giggle escaped the little girls mouth, as she put on the black paper-thin mask. A question popped into her brain, as Sakura asked her first rhetorical question. "So what do you think of my batman costume?"

"It's stupid _and _ugly." Sasuke spat in pure annoyance. The Uchiha absolutely _hated _when people tried to prove him wrong. Especially, when that girl try to prove him wrong on the most obvious subject matter! "_Unlike,_ Superman." Sasuke added, as he let a smug smirk appear on his small face.

"WHAT?!" Sakura whined. "SASUKE-KUN!"

The smug smirk grew wider, as Sasuke slowly walked a few feet in front of Sakura. The Uchiha stood there holding his pumpkin basket, which would soon be carrying a good amount of sweets. Though he didn't fancy sweets, he loved seeing Sakura's face when he showed how much _more _candy he got than she did. Sasuke was always the competitive one anyways. (Of course, he loved seeing her smile sweetly when he handed her his unwanted candy.)

The leotard he wore made him stick out like a sore thumb.

Perfect.

"_Anyways_, Superman gets all the girls." Sasuke had a feral grin on his face, as he turned his head to start off on his walk.

"Nu-uh!" Sakura bellowed starting to catch up with him.

Sasuke stopped mid-step, as the he let his face look over his shoulder. "Just like _me_." Sasuke swung the orange basket in his hands while he started off on his walk again. You could never start too early for trick-or-treating.

...

...

Sakura frowned.

...

Sakura spun on her heel and began to walk the opposite direction of Sasuke. A sneer escaped her lips, while her abnormally large green orbs flickered with spite. "Fine! I'll trick-or-treat with Naruto-_kun_ then!"

"With that _moron_?!" Sasuke scoffed. Sasuke knew that if he turned around, a death glare would bore into his skin and her fists would be placed right on her petite hips. With that in mind, Sasuke remained facing his current direction away from her.

Sakura's brow had furrowed in the process, while her emerald eyes were narrowing further—almost to a squint. "Watch me!"

"No." Sasuke muttered, as he glowered at the fact he didn't have pockets to currently shove his hands in.

Sakura cocked her head and spoke, "Superman can go find one of his _other _girls to trick-or-treat with."

Frown. "Sakura."

...

No response.

...

...

The pink haired batman had completely dispersed without a trace. Thus, leaving a lonely Uchiha behind all alone at the jungle gym. One facial expression remained on the Uchiha's face when he had turned around to find Sakura.

A scowl filled with annoyance and regret.

-

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke's ears perked, as his onyx eyes narrowed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pause.

"Sakura!" The boy yelled, as he began a sprint to the origin of the screaming. The Uchiha followed the hikers' trail as his cape flies gracefully behind him. The uchiha ran with his hands stretched out, straight in front of his face—which was: protection from bugs flying in his face, _obviously_.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted stopping in the center of the giant opening.

Listen for it...

Listen for it..!

Whimper.

Pinpoint it.

"S-Sasuke-k...kun!"

Found it.

"Sakura?"

Sakura was in front of furthest tree to his right. The girl had latched onto the tree as though a leech would to bare skin. Sasuke walked towards her as he frowned with concern.

Whimper. "S-Sa...suke-kun!"

"Sakura." Sasuke put his hands on both sides of his belt. (**Note:** I did _not _say on his hips—That's very unmanly.) The Uchiha had adjusted his head up higher so he could get a better look at his surroundings.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Flash of pink.

Sakura had jumped on him causing Sasuke, who was shocked, to fall under her weight. "H-huh?!"

"Sasuke-kun! I'm scared." Sakura whimpered, as she stuck her head into the giant red and yellow symbol 'S', on his chest. Sasuke took his hand and placed it on her pink locks. (Itachi always did it to him when he was afraid.)

Sasuke frowned, "OK."

A slight tinge of pink was beginning to appear on his face.

**RUSTLE!**

The Uchiha stood up, at the very moment of the noise, in his stunning red underwear and got ready to protect his damsel in distress. Sakura sat on the ground crying, behind him, as Sasuke shoved his fear and almost-formed blush _deepdeepdeep_ down inside him.

Pause.

"OOGABOOGABOOGA!"

Scream.

Sasuke charged at the monster, as it fell back from the child's weight.

"Ahhh."

A ridiculous sounding cough came from the tree Sasuke was facing.

"I mean..." Pause. "AHHHH!"

**Poof!**

Sasuke runs to the bush, where the target had fallen.

A puzzled look appeared onto Sasuke's face: Nothing.

Sakura trembled as she then stalked up behind Sasuke. The girl leered over his shoulder with an innocent question: "I-is the bad guy, g-gone... Sasuke-kun?"

Nod.

Triumphant smirk. "_Now_, do you believe Superman is better than Batman?"

Sakura removed her Batman mask, showing a blush that enhanced her beauty. Sakura let a few calm breaths out, before catching her nerve. "Nope." Sakura smiled, as she gave him a peace sign, winked, and stuck out her tongue.

"Are you serious?!" Sasuke whined as a pout appeared on his face.

"But..."

Innocent smile.

"... Can you still be my superhero, Sasuke-kun?"

Smirk. Blush. Slight Smile. "Aa. Whatever."

* * *

"You are too nice of a brother." Shisui commented, as he watched the 12 year old boy take off his mask.

Itachi watched from the top branch, as the pink headed girl grabbed his little brother's hand, and dragged him along to finally trick-or-treat.

Smirk. "I know."

"What a stupid fight." Shisui laughed. "We all know that Superman is better." Shisui added, as he watched little Sasuke actually pretend like he was _flying_. (Sasuke had Sakura on his back, '_flying_' her to their first house.)

Itachi raised a brow.

"Tch, _Superman_? You're kidding me, right?"

* * *

**A/N:** A small idea that I _couldn't_ pass up. I always wanted to see Sasuke in a costume anyways, then having him even do those Superman poses. It's just, _quite_, humorous. Oh, the joys of childhood innocence. -sigh-

**Reviews make me write :)**

XUchihaSakuraX


End file.
